


i lost my fear of falling

by WondrousTidings



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AGH, Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom Ray Toro, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Sub Gerard Way, Voyeurism, idk what mikey's doin tbfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes to hear fucking in the van</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lost my fear of falling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kinkybandompromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kinkybandompromptmeme) collection. 



> prompt: Ray catches the Ways making out/fucking and joins in. (The kinkier and dirtier the better)
> 
> listen....this fic was so fckn ambitious im sorry it took me literally three years to write ahah

No one likes to hear fucking in the van. 

 

They have a very specific policy about fucking on tour: no communal spaces. No dressing rooms, no bathrooms, and most certainly no  _ vans.  _

 

Ray has been standing outside of the rocking vehicle for fifteen minutes, shivering in the freezing cold. Someone (probably Gee, judging from the  _ Destroya _ -like moans) has a girl in the van. The girls gasps are breathy and high-pitched, like something out of a porno, but Ray can’t seem to find it sexy. All he wants is his fucking toothbrush, but  _ no.  _ Gerard fucking Way couldn’t go three fucking days without banging some desperate fan because he’s so fucking famous and all these girls just throw themselves at him. Really, how could he resist? 

 

Ray finds himself mumbling these thoughts to himself as he kicks a block of ice. The rocking is incessant, and Ray decides that he does not care if he has to see Gerard’s dick in order to get his toothbrush. He’s not going to sleep without brushing his teeth. Might as well put the asshole in his place, right? 

 

With this thought in mind, Ray swings open the van door, ready for the horror of seeing Gerard’s sweaty body entwined with some emo girl. God, she’d probably be crying or something too, heavy eyeliner running down her face, pink extensions all pulled out. He really fucking hates that he has to do this.

 

He’s not faced with any pink extensions or running eyeliner. 

 

He was right about Gerard’s sweaty body (but if he’s being honest it’s not actually that unattractive), but he was wrong about the partner. Completely off. For one thing, it’s not a girl.

 

For another, it’s Gerard’s little brother. 

 

Mikey’s lithe body is laid out horizontally along the back seat, his forehead resting on the seat closest to Ray. Gerard’s behind him, thrusting vigorously as they both continue to make those infuriating breathy moans. They haven’t noticed him yet, and all Ray can do is stare as Mikey whimpers and moans, obviously extremely affected by his brother’s  _ cock _ in his  _ ass _ . 

 

Mikey finally raises his head, his sinewy neck stretching, eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Gerard must shift his hips or something because all of a sudden Mikey’s moans change entirely, turning guttural and Ray’s slept with enough people to know what that means. He’s put up with a lot of shit from these two and he is most definitely not interested in seeing Mikey Way’s  _ O- _ face. So he does what any normal person would after barging in on two brothers fucking. 

 

He yells. 

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Ray shouts, leaning into the van so he can watch Gerard’s face as he realizes someone’s in front of him. His hips stutter to a stop, red hair falling in front of his doe-eyes. Gee’s mouth drops open, eyebrows furrow, as if he can’t possibly believe someone could ever discover his super secret fuck-his-younger-brother place. “The fucking van, guys? Seriously?” He asks incredulously. The shock seems to set in on the brothers and Gerard’s now scrambling, pulling wildly at pants and belts, trying to retain some semblance of normalcy. 

 

While Gerard’s trying to cover-up what they’ve been doing, Mikey seems resigned to being caught. He hangs his head low between his shoulder blades, pressing his forehead into the seat. Ray doesn’t notice he’s crying until Gee’s reaching forward to rub his back, soothing him. Ray feels slightly bad. He shifts a little, trying to come up with some way to apologize. 

 

“Look, guys...I don’t…” he sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t care if you’re fucking. Honestly.” Gerard looks like he’s going to open his mouth to protest, but he doesn’t say a thing. Mikey continues to sob quietly beneath them. “Can you just. Um. Not do it in the van?” Ray asks quietly. Mikey raises his head to meet Ray’s gaze. He’s still bent forward, almost in half, his knees spread apart to provide Gerard with easier access. Which is not hot. 

 

At all. 

 

Because if it was hot it would be weird. Because Mikey and Gee are his friends and he does not think about them like that at all. Ever.  _ Especially  _ not when he’s masturbating. Or right now, when he’s staring at a silent (obedient?) Mikey. 

 

“Will you tell anyone?” Mikey says hoarsely, his voice slightly rough from crying. Ray hesitates, reaching forward to softly pet Mikey’s hair. 

 

“No,” Ray says belatedly, realizing he’s acting a little strange, petting Mikey’s head without saying anything. He looks back at Gerard comfortingly. The older Way brother is looking at Ray weirdly. It’s almost like...shock. At being accepted. Which makes Ray incredibly sad, the thought that someone could be so cruel to one of his best friends. “I’m not mad at you about...you guys,” he continues, not moving his hand from Mikey’s head. “I’m just mad about the van. Seriously, guys, we all sit in here for like 14 hours a day. I don’t wanna smell your dick scent.”

 

Mikey wrinkles his nose, laughing as his tense body finally relaxes against the van seat. Gee looks down at his little brother before he relaxes too, boxer pulled up over his cock. 

 

Which is still hard. 

 

It’s not like that bothers Ray at all. He  _ did  _ just walk in on them fucking. Of course he’s going to be hard. But the sight of the wet spot on his boxers, the tent in the fabric, makes Ray incredibly...something. Not hot or turned on, for sure. 

 

Because that would be weird. Totally weird. 

 

Ray stares at the brothers, and realizes that he is, yet again, being weird. He should leave and let them pull themselves together. Or finish. No, not finish. Because they are not allowed to have sex in the van. Ray waves awkwardly, closing the door of the van. He slides down the side, leaning his head against the door.  _ Oh, God, that was the worst thing I’ve ever done,  _ he thinks. 

 

He’s never been a particularly socially adept person, but he can normally get by. He’s never walked in on two brothers fucking before, so. It was reasonable that he acted the way he did. Because that was just a normal person who is not at all attracted to other people who happen to be brothers who happen to be fucking having a perfectly normal reaction. 

 

He walks back to the hotel and doesn’t think about it for the rest of the night. Especially not when he comes faster (and harder) than he has since he was 14 and first discovering his dick. 

 

They don’t talk about it. Ray hasn’t walked in on them since that fatal night in the van. Gerard and Mikey keep quiet, in places Ray doesn’t know. If he hadn’t seen them in the van, he wouldn’t know that anything is going on.

 

So they don’t talk about it, but Ray thinks about it. A lot. Specifically, he thinks about them having sex. It’s taken a while for him to finally come to terms with the faceless bodies fucking in his fantasies. And then they had faces, Gee and Mikey’s faces, and it made it even better, by like a million times. 

 

So what, Ray jerks off to thinking about the Way brothers having sex. It’s not a big deal. It’s just a thing that happens. He’s not going to act on these fantasies, and his plan to continue to jerk off in secret to his bandmates is going swimmingly. 

 

Until he hears moans coming from the broom closet. 

 

Honestly, what kind of bar even has broom closets? He’s never known a bar to actually own brooms in the first place, so what’s the point of a closet? Obviously to have sex in, he realizes belatedly. His train of thought gets derailed when he hears a gasp from the closet. 

 

Ray should leave. He should leave and never come back and keep to his secret jerk-off fantasies and not think about Mikey on his knees for his big brother. In the closet.

 

Five feet away from where Ray is standing. 

 

What he shouldn’t do is go closer, leaning his ear up against the door. What he shouldn’t do is reach his hand into his pants to adjust himself, straining in his pants. What he shouldn’t do is go farther than adjusting and starting jerking off, listening to the wet, slurpy sounds of a messy blowjob. 

 

He does all of that and comes in approximately two seconds. 

 

Ray’s tucking himself back into his pants when he hears louder, more violent moans. He then hears what he assumes is Gerard’s coming noise, a breathy moan and a grunt. That’s his cue to leave. 

 

He stands up, legs a little wobbly, and walks quickly but not suspiciously to the dressing room. Frank eyes him lazily, tuning his guitar with a deft hand. 

 

“Hey,” Ray mumbles, raising his hand in an awkward greeting. Frank doesn’t stop his tuning, just nods. He lowers his hand, grabbing his guitar and playing scales to cover up the silence. The sound of C melodic minor and twangy, out of tune E strings fills the empty air. Ray loses himself in arpeggios, letting the instrument and his hands take over. He’s so preoccupied he barely notices when Gee and Mikey slink back into the room. He does notice, however, the line of bruises up and down Mikey’s back that are revealed when he stretches to grab his bass. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Ray knows that Gerard would never do anything to his little brother that he didn’t want. He’s too good a guy, and even if he wasn’t he loves Mikey too much to do that to him. Which means Mikey had wanted the bruises. Which means that Ray is hard again in 0.002 seconds. 

 

Mikey likes being bruised. Gerard likes bruising him.

 

This information is running through Ray’s head, faster than he can follow it, as his brain jumps from instance to instance, trying to remember another time he can recall Mikey being bruised. The snapping fingers in front of his face jerk him out of his stupor. Frank’s tiny face is in his, and he pushes him away with a laugh. 

 

“Dude, what the fuck,” Ray asks, laughing when Frank stumbles back, almost falling on his ass. Frank rolls his eyes, rubbing his sore arm. 

 

“You’re staring off into space with the same eyes you gave Julie McMorrison that one night in Toronto,” Frank smirks, dodging the bottle Ray throws at him with a giggle that should not come out of a 30 year old man’s mouth. 

 

“Shut up,” Ray grumbles. What does Frank know, anyways? He is extremely careful in making sure none of his bandmates find out about the thinking-about-Gerard-and-Mikey-having-sex thing. His plan is completely foolproof. He will lust from a distance for the next 20 years or at least until his dick falls off from constant masturbation.

 

Probably the second one. 

 

“There! Again! Julie McMorrison eyes, I’m telling you,” Frank says, shoving a finger into Ray’s face. Ray wrinkles his nose, batting the offending digit away. He can see Mikey over Frank’s shoulder, and he’s leaning over  _ again,  _ his too-short shirt riding up to provide perfect viewing of the finger-like bruises on his hips and ribcage. When Mikey straightens out, he looks straight at Ray, and licks his lips. 

 

_ He knows,  _ Ray thinks. Or he’s tasting his brother from earlier. Or both. Or Ray’s brain is just trying to kill him. But then Mikey deliberately raises his hand, showing off how his fingers flex, before pressing two of them into his side, directly on top of a bruise. The purple skin turns pale while he presses it, blood rushing elsewhere. His fingers vanish, and the bruise becomes a darker purple than before, colouring wonderfully as Mikey brings his hand to another bruise. 

 

“Okay, those are Catherine Davies eyes. What is going on with you?” Frank asks impatiently, waving his hand in front of Ray’s eyes. His attention snaps to Frank’s face, annoyingly close and far too curious. Ray pushes out of his chair, wobbling slightly from the lack of blood everywhere but his dick. 

 

“Bathroom,” he mumbles, pushing past Frank into the hallway. Frank’s laughter drifts from the room, and from the sound of it, Mikey’s laughing his ass off too. 

 

Gerard hasn’t joined in, which should worry Ray, but he’s too busy coming in his pants  _ for the second time that day.  _

 

He grabs his second pair of jeans from the van (he’s not an animal, okay, two loads of come in his pants is not something he can deal with on stage) and stalks back inside, determined to ignore everyone.

 

Getting back, he sees that no one is actually there anymore. 

 

Because soundcheck had started and he’s now the dick who shows up late. 

 

He takes his guitar from a grumbling tech, wincing slightly at the looks everyone's giving him. He’s had a rough day, okay? Existential crises are hard and time consuming!

 

By the time they finish soundcheck, the angry looks aren’t quite as violent as before, which he counts as a win. He’s exiting the stage when Gerard comes up from behind him, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. 

 

“Why’d you change your jeans,” he whispers quietly in Ray’s ear, tone smart and Ray knows if he turned around now, he’d catch a bit of Gee’s infamous I’m-better-than-you smirk.  _ Enough,  _ Ray thinks, spinning around to slam Gerard into the nearest wall. They’re alone in the hallway, perfectly alone for Ray to lean in close, feeling Gerard’s heartbeat in the hand wrapped around his neck. 

 

“I think you act smart. You markup your brother, act tough, but really you want to be controlled, too,” Ray says, and honestly, he’s freewheeling here. If he fucks this up, it could very well be the end of the band. 

 

It’s worth is for the way Gerard moans and squirms beneath his hand. 

 

“You like people to think you’re in charge, and maybe you are. But you don’t want to be. You want someone to make you their  _ bitch,  _ do to you what you do to Mikey.” Gerard’s mouth is hanging open, letting out little breathy moans every few seconds. Ray tightens his grip lightly, watching the way Gerard’s eyes start to water a little. “You fuck your little brother, slut. Has he ever fucked you?” He doesn’t answer, rolling his head back and forth around Ray’s grip on his neck. Ray fumes.  _ How dare he,  _ Ray thinks,  _ he fucking asked for this and now he won’t even fucking talk to me.  _ “Answer me, bitch,” he growls, releasing his neck just enough from him to speak. 

 

“ _ No,”  _ Gerard rasps. His voice sounds used, like someone’s been fucking it. It’s a heady power rush, knowing that  _ he did that.  _ Ray loosens his grip even more, suddenly worried. 

 

“No, he’s never fucked you, or no, you want me to stop?” Ray asks quietly. Gee’s face softens slightly. He brings his hand up and tangles it with Ray’s around his throat, pushing harder. 

 

“No. Never fucked me. But…” Gerard trails off, watching Ray’s face carefully. Ray smiles devilishly. 

 

“You want him to?” Ray whispers, pressing his forehead into Gerard’s, every breath they take mingling. Gerard shakes his head, hesitating. 

 

“Want you to,” he finally gasps out, and Ray lets out a shaky breath, because  _ this is different.  _ All this talk is hypothetical, could be forgotten about in an hour or two. But that. That is a promise. 

A promise Ray intends to keep. 

 

“It’s a hotel night,” He says, stroking his thumb across Gerard’s pulse point. He shudders under Ray’s grip, throat working furiously as he gasps. 

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Gee whines. He looks depraved, legs shaking, face flushed, lips bitten. Ray wants him to always look like this, slutty and dirty, ready to be bent over the nearest table and fucked within an inch of his life. 

 

But the show must go on. 

 

“Guys? It’s...stage time.” Mikey says quietly from behind them. Gerard squawks, his arms flailing wildly. 

 

“Mikey! It’s-” 

 

“No, no. It’s fine,” Mikey says. “I trust him.” Ray turns his head to look at Mikey standing awkwardly behind them. He smirks at the blonde for a second, nodding in approval. Gerard continues to make small whines, and Ray can feel how turned on he is from where his thigh is slotted between Gee’s legs. He tightens his grip on Gee’s neck as he turns back around. 

 

“My room, after the show. I want you naked with three of your brother’s fingers in your ass,” he states calmly, pleased to hear an intake of breath from both the brothers. Ray releases his grip on Gerard’s neck quickly, letting him drop to the floor with a  _ thud.  _

 

Then Frank’s howling about something from the other end of the room and the crowd’s roaring as they strut on stage. Ray’s guitar appears in his hands, his fingers are already flying across the frets, and he can’t bring himself to think about anything. The energy is tantalizing, an addictive force. He finds himself across the stage, panting against the back of Gee’s neck. 

 

“ _ Don’t fuck around,”  _ Gerard screams, the punctuating each word with a gasp. Frank’s bouncing around the stage, completely oblivious to the heat in Mikey’s gaze, trained on the junction between Ray’s forehead and Gerard’s neck. 

 

The rest of the show is fairly uneventful. If Gerard almost shoving his hand down his little brother’s pants could count as uneventful. 

 

Gerard plasters himself to Mikey’s back, screaming into the mic while grinding viciously against his ass. He palms the bulge in Mikey’s pants, groaning lowly into Mikey’s ear during the guitar riff. Ray tries his hardest to move his fingers fast enough to get to all the chords, but it’s difficult with the incestuous porn happening four feet to his right. 

 

Gerard finally moves and leaves poor Mikey alone, panting and turned on in the middle of the stage. 

 

“You’ve been fucking incredible, Annapolis!” He screams, letting his words echo in the high rafters. The crowd shouts back, just as into is as he is. They exit quickly, single file, handing their various instruments and equipment off to the techs standing by the side of the stage. 

 

Ray keeps his cool, letting the nervous energy exuding from Gee and Mikey fuel his own need to remain calm. The whole van ride to the hotel is tense and silent. Frank feels very obviously left out, trying desperately to figure out why everyone seems to be thinking about without him. 

 

“You all have Catherine Davies eyes and I fucking hate you,” he grumbles to himself, shoving his headphones into his iPod, dejectedly resigning himself to listening to music while Mikey stifles a laugh. Ray looks at his hands folded in his lap, trying to ignore Gerard’s pointed stares. 

 

They arrive at the hotel in one piece, thank God. Mikey and Gee exit quickly together, their strides matching in length as they rush to the front door to check in. Ray smirks, knowing what they’re rushing towards. 

 

“Gee and Mikey got one room, you and me the other?” Frank asks sleepily, and Ray startles, almost forgetting he’s still standing there. He mumbles something about a bar before darting out quickly. 

 

_ I’ll give them ten minutes,  _ he thinks, walking aimlessly in the neighborhood surrounding the hotel. It’s a bad idea, really- they just played a show in a venue five miles from here. He shouldn’t be surprised by the onset wave of fans he encounters midway through his walk. They seem a bit disappointed that he’s not Gerard or Frank (he’s used to it by now- it doesn’t really affect him anymore), but he signs their journals and chests and stomachs happily, laughing at their dumb jokes and taking pictures. 

 

It’s been at least 25 minutes by the time he makes it back to the hotel, covered in varying shades of black lipstick and eyeliner. He washes off quickly in his room, not wanting to wake Frank who already crashed on his bed. He sneaks out of the room, standing in the hallway in front of the Ways’ hotel room nervously, shifting back and forth on his feet. The door is propped open slightly, and he can hear the wet sound of skin and lube. Taking a deep breath, Ray pushes open the door and walks into the room. 

 

Gerard’s on his hands and knees on the bed, head rolling back around his shoulders as Mikey flexes his fingers in his brother’s ass, deftly crooking them to press against what Ray imagines must be his prostate. Their backs are to him, and they haven’t noticed him standing there yet. It’s strangely reminiscent of the very first time, in the van. 

 

But there is so much more to look forward to this time. 

 

Mikey finally notices his presence, head tipping back to smile sweetly at Ray as he rubs cruelly against Gee’s prostate with three fingers. Gee howls, shoving the pillow on the bed into his mouth to keep himself quiet. Mikey starts to move, pulling his long fingers out of Gerard’s hole slowly, shifting to give Ray room, but he holds up a hand to stop him. 

 

“No. Keep going,” he says, his voice hoarse with arousal. Mikey’s eyes widen as he nods. Gerard moans again as Mikey moves his fingers deeper into his hole. Ray sits on the chair opposite the bed, palming himself roughly through his jeans before dropping his hand and focusing his attention on watching the brothers. 

 

Gerard continues to make obscene little whimpers every time Mikey moves his hand, grinding back on the fingers as if to take them deeper. 

 

“He’s been so good for me, Ray, took three fingers so beautifully. Please, he needs more,” Mikey begs, his brother mumbling incoherent agreements. Ray smirks, pleased with how needy his two whores became so quickly. He shakes his head vigorously.  _ My two whores?  _ He thinks, and really, that is the best way to look at the situation. 

 

“Four,” he grunts, accepting Mikey’s thanks and Gerard’s mumbled whines silently. Mikey works in another finger carefully, rubbing circles into Gerard’s lower back. Four fingers satisfies him for a few minutes, before he’s wiggling back for  _ more,  _ pushing his plump ass back into Mikey, begging Ray for his cock. Ray’s happy to hear the not once does Gee beg for anyone but Ray. 

 

“ _ Please,  _ God, please, Ray, I need you in me. Need you to fill me up so good, so hot, need your cock in me,  _ pleasepleaseplease.”  _ Gerard’s begging lessens, dissolving into mumbling and sobbing. One of his hands disappears beneath him, grasping lightly at his aching cock. Ray growls, and Gerard drops his hand like he had been burned. He pants heavily into his arm, instead, fucking himself back crudely on his brother’s fingers. 

 

“Hit him,” Ray says. Mikey looks at him furtively before he complies, his hand coming down hard and fast on Gee’s pale ass. Gerard keens, pushing back into the pain and Mikey’s fingers. Ray’s glad he didn’t jump to the wrong conclusion in assuming that Gerard’s a painslut- that would’ve been awkward. Gerard is really enjoying himself now, the meat of his ass red and  _ hot.  _ The heat radiating from it reaches Ray from where he’s sitting, and he goes stiff.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thinks, reaching for his zipper and shrugging his pants off. 

 

“R-Ray,” Gerard moans, humping his dick into the mattress in a last ditch attempt to get off. Ray stands up, the rush of blood to his head dizzying. He moves to stand beside Mikey, who tries desperately to take Ray’s shirt off with only one hand. Ray chuckles, batting Mikey’s hands away to pull it over his head himself. He looks down at Gee’s tight hole clenching around Mikey’s four fingers before shoving one of his fingers into him alongside Mikey’s. He whimpers, stretching luxuriously like a damn cat. 

 

“Condoms?” Ray asks gruffly, entire being focused on the writhing mass of  _ Gee _ in front of him. Mikey throws him a strip, eyes wide and pupils blown. Ray jerks his fingers somewhat cruelly inside Gee as he tear open a packet with his teeth. He slides it on, trying not to groan how good the friction feels on his cock. 

 

Mikey extricates himself from the two of them. He moves to sit at the head of the bed, pulling Gee’s face closer to his crotch.  _ No,  _ Ray thinks, growling harshly when Mikey starts to undo his zipper. Mikey growls back, and Ray can’t help but notice the wild, feral look in his eyes. 

 

“He’s my brother, asshat,” Mikey says, stroking Gerard’s hair as he whines helplessly into his lap. 

 

“You said that he’s mine tonight,” Ray hisses, adding a second finger. 

 

“What, so I don’t get to come?”

 

“I don’t want him distracted.”

 

“It’s not your fucking decision!”

 

“Can you two shut up and  _ fuck me? _ ” Gerard yells, his voice slightly muffled by Mikey’s leg. The heat in Mikey’s gaze intensifies for a moment before he drops it, mumbling an apology as he hangs his head between his bony shoulders. Ray makes a satisfied sound at the back of his throat. He removes his fingers, rubbing a soothing hand across Gee’s hips when he starts to shake. 

 

“Got you, baby boy,” he whispers, lining the head of his cock up with Gerard’s fluttering hole. He sinks in, moaning as Gee’s body just  _ gives  _ around him, absolutely no resistance as he slides home. He’s content to stay like this, fulling seated in the pliant body in front of him, but Gerard has other thoughts. He thrusts his hips back and forth in increments, whines and moans escaping his lips as he fucks himself back on Ray’s cock. 

 

“God, such a slut. Can’t go five seconds without something fucking your ass?” Ray says, pulling out just to fuck back in with vigorous passion. Mikey moans his agreement, holding his brother’s face in his hands to keep it still. He leans down and they’re kissing, and Ray knows he’s supposed to be mad about it, but all he can see are Gerards’ plump lips captured by Mikey’s, and he can’t truly bring himself to care. Mikey pulls away briefly to suck in air.

 

“God, yeah, fuck him. He’s so fucking hard, he’s dripping all over the sheets for you,” he says in an awed voice, his stare locked on his brother’s aching cock. Ray grunts, pounding ruthlessly into what he imagines is Gerard’s prostate, if the pitch of his moans have anything to say about it. Gee’s hole is fluttering around Ray’s cock, drawing him in closer and closer until it feels like Ray is suffocating in him, the absolute pleasure of being completely and utterly surrounded by someone. 

 

Ray comes with a broken shout, driving his hips hard into Gee’s thick ass, biting his shoulder harshly as he collapses over the other man. He rolls over quickly, knowing how unpleasant his sticky body probably feels. Mikey whines, palming himself through his jeans that he’s still fucking wearing. 

 

“Ray, please,” he pants, and Ray nods absentmindedly, brain still orgasm-addled. Mikey sighs in relief, tugging open his pants to pull his cock out. He guides Gee’s mouth to his cock, pushing the back of his neck to get him to sink down around him. The groans and whimpers that are elicited from Mikey’s slack mouth are giving Ray a lot of motivation to get hard again.

 

Instead, he opts to reach a hand under Gee’s tense body, giving his leaking cock a tug, whispering lightly into his ear,

 

“Come.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hate half of this but if i didnt finish it this fic would've killed me so here :))))


End file.
